Raitou to Kaitou
by Eiri Kagayaku
Summary: A generation before Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi, Dark and Krad moved onto opposite sides of the playing field, not by choice, but by unfortunate circumstance. Finally, they understand why. Now to make up for lost time... Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, I never owned DNAngel, and I never will own DNAngel. The following story is the subject of my own wild (sometimes nonsensical) imagination. **

Also posted elsewhere, and yes, by me.

I've recently gotten a few emails requesting a follow-up chapter/series, but I think it's destined to stay a oneshot unless it gets more of a fanbase.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you in advance, and happy reading!

Edit: Due to using an uploading system I'm not familiar with (FanFiction dot Net... -shakes fist-), I've had to edit out some minor technicalities with dashes and italics. Thank you, **cerberus309**, for bringing them to my attention. I thought I had gotten them all. :) If I've missed any others, please let me know.

* * *

_What __are __you __doing?! __Get __up! __Get __up, __Dark! _

Daisuke yelled repeatedly in the empty crevasse of Dark's mind, but the violet-haired phantom thief couldn't budge. All sense of self, all sense of dignity and self-respect went down the drain. Every ounce of his strength had seeped from his pores, leaving him barren, and very helpless.

How long had he been here? Lying here on the ground like a dying animal, his hands clenching his stomach, with his blond other half standing over him with that insufferable grin on his face?

Dark had no idea. Time just wasn't one of those very important factors. The only thing he could concentrate on was the agonizing pain in his stomach, the way he wanted to vomit but wouldn't - or couldn't. He wasn't sure what was more sickening; the fact that his stomach was on a figurative roller coaster, or the fact that he was actually displaying this pain for all the world to see.

For_ Krad_ to see.

_Dark__! Please, __please __get __up, __Dark…_

_**… **__**I**__** can't…**_

"Having some trouble there, Dark_ Mousy_?" Krad spat the nickname at his other half like a spitting cobra spat venom; harshly, and with the intent to kill.

_**He's **__**making**__** a **__**complete**__** fool **__**out**__** of**__** me… **__**In**__** front **__**of **__**the **__**Haradas **__**to **__**top **__**it **__**off…**_

_Then __get __up! __Come __on, __I__ know __you __can!_

Daisuke really did push it sometimes.

Krad knelt down to Dark's level, grabbing a fistful of purple hair and yanking with the vehemence of a tiger stripping the unfortunate zebra of its black and white streaked hide. Only this zebra wasn't dead yet, and it was being tormented with the sight of its own pelt, its own blood, its own shame.

"You're really pathetic sometimes, Dark Mousy," Krad murmured in a tone that Dark could have sworn was disappointment.

"Shove it…"

"Just tell me where."

Krad grinned, and Dark's stomach lurched.

_**How **__**did **__**we **__**get **__**here? **__**How **__**in **__**the **_**Hell **_**did**__** we **__**get **__**here?!**_

"Krad…"

Doubling over seemed like a very good idea at the moment, but Dark simply couldn't - the hand entangled in his amethyst hair prevented it. He remembered a time when that hand would touch him without vehemence, without anger, without the means to tear it out by the roots and no matter if the scalp came with it. He remembered a time when those golden eyes were filled with so much more than hate.

No-one else did.

No-one else _knew_.

And no-one else ever would.

Somehow or another, Dark had managed to keep this part of his history secret from his current host's body. He wasn't sure how. He was almost afraid that if he did know how, his luck would run out. Best not to push the envelope that far out, Dark supposed.

Risa squeaked something from the sidelines, but Dark couldn't hear it.

Oh, great. Now his hearing was starting to go, too? It wasn't bad enough that his eyesight was so blurry with fatigue and blood loss, now he couldn't hear, either. Couldn't move, couldn't see, and couldn't hear. He couldn't even hear Daisuke screaming inside of his head anymore.

_**How…**_

"How… Ngh… Krad…"

Something shifted in Krad, then. Dark didn't have to see or hear it to know. He and Krad had that much of a connection left, at least. Dark could simply_sense_ it. But what was it? His sense of deciphering had gone out the window, too, he supposed.

Goddamn the luck, anyhow.

Dark fell on his hands, his elbows buckled and threatened to give way to leave him quite literally hanging just above the ground by means of Krad's gripping hand.

Dark blamed himself for this whole mess. Had he not been so careless with his surroundings when he took to flying that night, he would have seen Krad coming from a mile away. He would have seen that dangerous white feather charging toward him at speeds only rivaled by a .22 bullet. Had he been more careful, he wouldn't have fallen to the ground like a bird in hunting season, slamming into the ground with enough force to leave behind a small crater.

Had he been more_ careful_, he wouldn't be humiliating both himself and Daisuke with this pathetic little display.

But how had the Harada girls figured in?

Oh, yes. He crashed right into their plot of land. Lovely. Just lovely.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," Krad said. Releasing his vise-grip on Dark's wild hair, the thief fell against the grass with a thud, right back into that same crater he had created upon his impact with the earth not twenty minutes before.

Ebony wings flickered, twitched, attempted to put enough force behind a half-decent flutter to get him standing again.

No such luck.

Dark heard the faint sound of Daisuke's voice beckoning him to get up, to get up, to get up…

No such luck there, either.

_**If **__**he's **__**gonna **__**kill**__** us, **_Dark told Daisuke, _**I**__** wish **__**he'd **__**just **_**kill **_**us **__**already…**_

"What am I going to do with you, Dark?"

The vermin-inspired nickname did not surface from Krad's thin lips.

Dark was grateful for that.

"You've been such a thorn in my side. For years and years, now."

Dark attempted to speak. A hollow breath was the only thing to leave his mouth.

"As if I didn't have enough of a chore taking care of Master Satoshi, I have to baby-sit you, as well."

Krad sighed, rueful. He perched upon a rock just a yard or two away from his fallen other half, but Dark didn't see. As far as Dark was considered, Krad was still standing over him, with the killing gleam in his eye, with a hand ready to strike and be done with it.

"Dark, Dark, Dark…"

"… You gonna… ramble like that all night…?" Dark asked, weakness evident in his cracking voice.

Violet eyes didn't have to open to know that Krad was smiling again.

Damn sadist. He always got off on this. Given, Dark wasn't much of a saint, himself. Back in the day, he dabbled in S&M, BDSM, whatever they called it these days. Not the hardcore stuff that entailed blood and screams to rival Marilyn Manson, but he wasn't opposed to some ropes, chains and leather.

Krad, however, had always been the sort to dip into the forbidden realm of hardcore desire. Pain was not only a lifestyle for this demented angel, it was one of his only turn-ons.

_**And **__**if**__** that's **__**not**__** the**__** case**__**, let **__**me **__**be**__** struck **__**down **__**now...**_

Daisuke, trapped in a one-sided mirror, had no clue as to what Dark was talking - or thinking, in this case - about.

The smile on Krad's lips faded. He sighed instead. From what Dark could tell, he was contemplating. Nevertheless, Dark had absolutely no time to figure out just what he was contemplating. Unconsciousness claimed him too quickly.

The next thing Dark felt was a strand of fine hair grazing his cheek. Someone moved above him, maybe walking around him, and their hair brushed against his skin in the process.

Dark immediately bolted upright from his laying position, almost knocking right into Krad in the process.

Krad only grinned.

Dark went to speak, but words shortly failed him.

The blinding white around the two ethereal beings suddenly clouded Dark's sense of self.

Where was he?

Where were _they_?

Krad seemed to know just what was on the mind of his other half.

"Master Satoshi's mind," Krad told Dark as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hiwatari?" Dark questioned, disoriented.

Krad chuckled. "I couldn't very well follow you into Little Niwa's mind, now could I?" Krad chided the thief with a momentary shake of his head. Striking blond hair, as gold as the sky was blue, as fine and oddly fragrant as a spring wildflower.

Dark rubbed at his head, expecting to find an ache there from when he had collided with the earth, but no such pain greeted him.

"Why?"

The stark white of nothingness encompassed their forms, slowly, very slowly beginning to materialize into something more familiar. Krad's doing, naturally.

"Because."

Krad paused, concentrated, then brought to life a picture that Dark was sure to remember.

When the white and black angels had been one true being, they shared this space. The place took the shape of a house, a normal, mortal house. Wall-to-wall white with the occasional speckle of black, the only true colors that graced this surreal 'home' were the shades adorning the angels' own selves; the purple of Dark's gaze and his hair, the gold of Krad's unyielding eyes and mane.

It was in this place that Krad and Dark had spent most of their years, only one another for company inside a piece of artwork, entities without bodies of their own.

This, though, was but an illusion of the place that once had been, the object of Krad's mind-bending capabilities. It was real enough, though, to spark nostalgia in the black-winged angel. Particularly the place in which they currently found themselves: The upstairs bedroom.

"Because," Krad went on once their surroundings had stabilized, "if this were to go on in Daisuke's mind, he would know everything we don't want anyone to know."

"Won't Hiwatari know? This is his mind, after all."

Krad grinned.

"He won't remember a thing I don't want him to."

Ironic, Dark thought, how Krad could go from homicidal to almost considerate in what seemed like two seconds flat.

But, again, time amounted to exactly_ nothing_ at times like these.

"Why are you doing this?"

The look flashing across Krad's eyes was one of.dare Dark think it?hurt.

Krad said nothing, only moved away to the window looking out upon nothing but blinding white light. The coat he had discarded made it so much easier for him to fold his arms in a huff.

Dark almost smirked.

But he didn't.

Finding that his legs worked marvelously well again, Dark stood from the bed in which he lay and stepped a few paces closer to his other half.

"Krad. Why have you brought me here?"

Krad closed his eyes and mulled that over for a little while. Dark waited out this short period with bated breath and a racing heart. Were Krad about to lie to him, Dark knew, it would have taken him not two seconds to come up with a response. Krad was just that good of a liar when he wanted to be. The truth is what came with great difficulty to the blond angel, hence his sudden deliberation.

That was what made Dark a little on the side of worried, but he dared not let it show.

"I thought it would be obvious. Dark Mousy."

And there was that nickname again. That could only mean that Krad was agitated.

Dark's proud brow furrowed.

"Should it be?" Dark snapped back with equaled poison in his voice. "One minute, you're trying to kill me, the next you bring me _here_?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed. Gold ones flipped open and narrowed right back.

"Have you really forgotten, Dark M-" Krad bit his tongue and rephrased. "Have you really forgotten, Dark? This wasn't supposed to go on forever. We weren't supposed to be separated forever. I have no idea how things turned out so…"

Frustration stalled Krad's speech, and he displayed his frustration with squinted eyes. When the word he had been searching for surfaced, it spilled not from his lips, but Dark's.

"Horribly." Dark looked away from his other half.

Krad sucked in a breath, and did not let it out right away.

"Krad…" Dark beckoned Krad's attention.

A questioning glance from the blond angel was enough of an answer.

He had figured out what he wanted to say just a moment after he had called Krad's name, but once those amber eyes connected with his own orbs of mauve, they disappeared. The look in Krad's eyes was no longer one of potential homicidethe way it had been back on the surface. Nor was it one of hurtthe way it had been when Dark questioned his motives. This gaze was more… mellow. And it stopped Dark's very heartbeat.

Dark looked away again.

Krad scoffed. Krad, insensitive Krad, overzealous and easily offended Krad, moved away from the window, the portal with its blank picture consisting of a world existing only in Krad's imagination, and headed for the door that would take him out to the surface.

"If you're going to discard me that easily _again_, then there's no need for me to be here."

Blond hair fluttered behind the quickening footsteps of the white-winged angel as he made to leave, but a broad hand prevented him from getting anywhere in a hurry. Dark had grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't…"

Dark's amethyst eyes pleaded with Krad.

"Don't what? Don't go? What do you_ care_, Dark _Mousy_?"

Dark growled and brought his other hand to Krad's other shoulder and gave him a good shake.

"Don't _call__ me __that_. It's degrading."

"No. No, Dark Mousy. You know what's degrading?" Krad made quick work of shoving Dark's hands off and away from him.

"What's degrading is having your own other half abandoning you and falling for some… some… some_ human__ girl_. That's what's degrading."

The venom was in Krad's eyes again.

The vehemence in Dark's eyes fell.

"What's degrading is having your own other half abandoning you and fawning over some two-bit little_slut_ who wouldn't know her soul mate if he walked up to her and slapped her in the face."

Krad refused to shout. But he didn't have to. The hammering force behind his words were more than enough to chisel through Dark's exterior and wound him to the core.

"Betrayal is degrading,_ Dark __Mousy_. Not a nickname."

Gloved fingers flexed at Krad's side, balling up into a half-made fist before they went lax again.

Krad's unrelenting stare bored into violet eyes and dared him to counter that one.

Dark couldn't.

"Krad…"

"Don't even say my name," snapped the blond angel with enough of a grit to sandpaper through steel.

"It may be our curse to walk through this world as rivals, Dark Mousy," Krad murmured with a poisonous gaze and anger in his voice, "for one of us to be bound to the Hikaris and one to the Niwas. It's bad enough that we can never possess bodies of our own without an outlandish miracle that will probably never happen.

But," Krad paused enough to gather the right words before he shot them right into Dark's heart, "it's even worse when the only thing to make you whole is the one thing that starts to kill you. That was never in the job description, Dark Mousy."

"Krad, I didn't-"

"Save your words," Krad whispered, his voice husky, his rage toning down enough to allow for speech that didn't threaten to break down the walls.

"They're not important anymore."

"If you'd only listen-"

Again, Dark was cut off at the pass.

"Why should I? Give me one reason, you good for nothing little-"

It was Dark's turn. Only, instead of silencing Krad with words cold enough to counter Krad's ice, Dark silenced him by taking hold of his stark white collar and yanking him over into a kiss. A kiss that would melt that ice. Melt that anger. And if it didn't, he could at least say he went down with a fight.

Krad fought him at first, of course. That was expected. Gloved hands attempted to push away the owner of those forceful lips. Long legs stepped back, tried to gain distance.

But Dark was not to be dissuaded. For every step Krad took back, for every shove of those broad hands, Dark stepped forward and pushed harder. His hands went to Krad's back, gripping tightly, ensuring his entrapment. Dark's lips parted and his sinewy tongue laved Krad's lips with a fervor that he had not felt in ages.

Krad always tasted this good. Dark remembered the essence he carried; his breath was warm and musky, his skin was obscenely soft and so inviting. More often than not, Krad had been the one to initiate these spiels of passionate interlocking - Dark would never admit that he was a bottom in bed when it came to other men - but now it was his turn to take control.

Krad only knew half of the story. He only knew half of the episode. He only knew half of the reasons for Dark's actions.

And now he would know the rest.

It took a bit - a lot - of persuasion on Dark's part, but Krad finally conceded. His hands went lax against Dark's chest, he finally stepped closer, parting his lips, and welcoming in Dark's wandering tongue.

Dark took the plunge without another thought. He dipped his tongue into the hidden sanctum that was purely Krad, indulging in the taste of him, savoring the unique essence of him. Ages, it had been so many long and lonely ages since last Krad had occupied his arms.

Never again.

When at last Dark pulled away, Krad was left breathless and free of words at last.

Finally, Dark seized his opportunity.

"You honestly think that I abandoned you, didn't you?"

Krad said nothing, merely opened his eyes and stared directly to his other half.

"It was Daiki, Krad," Dark told the blond still in his arms in a hushed tone, as though he was afraid of another being overhearing his words.

Krad's raised eyebrow was enough incentive for Dark to continue.

"It was Daiki who wanted to be by her. Not me."

"_Daiki_?"

Dark sighed.

"I did grow attached to the girl… But I didn't love her, Krad. How could I?"

Silence befell the two as Krad looked away, obviously attempting to put all the little pieces of the puzzle together.

Dark spoke when next Krad looked his way.

"Daiki was still a kid, practically. And a damn shy one. Every time I visited Rika, Daiki was very much awake in my mind, and to him… it seemed like he was actually talking to her. I do admit being attached to her, because Daiki's mind was my mind, too. And he did love her."

Krad's eyes narrowed, angry again, though Dark's doting hand through the back of long blond hair smoothed that over.

"But I didn't love her. I _couldn't_ love her."

"She didn't love Daiki, she loved you. So the curse didn't lift."

Dark nodded, morose, his gaze softening as he looked upon his other half.

"Damn it."

Krad placed a hand against his forehead and moved away from Dark for the moment. He chuckled, albeit a little crazily, and shook his head.

"All these years for nothing, is that what you're telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hating you." Krad scoffed to himself. "I really know how to botch a situation. I really, really do."

Dark reached out, but pulled back. If he knew Krad, he knew Krad needed a little space until his normalcy set in again.

"No, Krad. Something like this was bound to happen."

"I suppose…" Krad sighed. "The Niwas and the Hikaris. Doesn't it just figure that you and I would be at opposite ends of the playing field?"

Dark smiled a dry, rueful sort of smile.

"It does."

"Master Satoshi," Krad murmured while he stepped a little closer to Dark, then drew back, "he's in love with Little Niwa."

A roll of Dark's eyes.

"Oh, now it_ really_ figures."

Krad smirked.

"Dark… Simple-minded little Dark…"

The blond stepped closer and rapped the top of Dark's skull.

"Still hollow-brained."

Dark raised an eyebrow.

Krad leaned in and whispered to his other half, "A love of the opposite sex may rid the current generation of Hikari or Niwa of us. But you and I were in love long before their curse ever started…"

A look of bewilderment crossed Dark's face and Krad grinned.

"If your host," Krad elaborated, "and my host were to come together… If the bodies and minds of our hosts mirrored our own…"

"… We could exist…"

"On our own."

"Without them."

Krad chuckled. He took the dark entity into his arms and squeezed tight, leaning in close; dangerously close, tempting Dark to take another sample of what his lips had to offer.

Dark stared.

"You've been trying to push Hiwatari to Daisuke, haven't you?"

In some sick, twisted little way, it made sense. Krad would make Satoshi feel threatened, so very threatened by his presence, try to take control of the boy, show him who was the boss. In the process, Krad would be installing a certain thought in Satoshi's mind:

_Niwa__ Daisuke._

_He's__ a__ good__-__looking __boy._

_Go__ after __him._

If Satoshi were to stop fighting Krad and give in to it, give in to Daisuke, it could work. It just might… Dark and Krad_ had_ been in love far before some horrid curse. They were created to be together. They were destined to remain together. Surely, Fate would interject and aid them in their tribulation.

Surely, it would be this generation of hosts to break the curse.

"It took you long enough to figure it out," said Krad with that wide grin of his.

"I'm on a slow day," Dark murmured, his lips ghosting Krad's as he lathered his hands into long blond strands of hair. "Mesmerized by your eyes." He grinned to assert his playfulness.

Krad fisted hands into the back of Dark's leather shirt, gripping and devising a way to remove it. "Tacky. But sweet."

_**Just**__** like**__** me**_, they both thought as one, and they grinned with unabashed contentment.

That bond was strengthening again.

The blond pushed Dark up against himself and with a crane of his neck, he ensnared the thief in a kiss to put words to rest again.

They knew a lot was being put at risk here. Doing all of this in Hiwatari Satoshi's mind. Satoshi was probably witnessing the entire episode with widened eyes and disbelief, but Dark didn't care. Nor did Krad, it seemed. Too many years had gone by since they had took shelter in the other's arms, too many years of bloody battles and feigned hatred. It left them weak.

It left them weak…

It wasn't long ago that Krad had approached Dark with the killing gleam in his eyes. Dark knew Krad was more than capable of it, too. Krad would have killed him, and then, he himself would have perished. Yin could not exist without Yang; Krad could not exist without Dark.

Despite that, there they were, lips meshed with ardent passion, one's body responding to the other in perfect synchronization. Krad knew just where to touch to elicit a strangled moan from his counterpart.

Dark really had missed that feather-gentle touch.

As sadistic as Krad was, it was easily set on the back burner for Dark. It had always been that way. No-one would ever know how versatile Krad really was.

Only Dark.

Only Dark ever would.

When at last their kiss was broken, Krad backed his other half further into the bedroom until the backs of Dark's knees collided with the stark white mattress. Only then did Krad put gloved hands to Dark's sculpted stomach, making quick work of removing his black shirt. Dark followed suit; stripping Krad of the elaborate shirt he wore, the white, white, white material with its gold hems.

Dark's worshiping hand trailed down Krad's muscled front.

Krad made to push Dark onto the sheets, but Dark stopped him.

"Hold it."

Krad raised his eyebrow.

Dark grinned.

"Gloves. Lose 'em."

Krad groaned.

"Picky, picky…"

Bringing his left hand into his right, Krad went to yank away the material, but Dark intercepted his action.

Dark laid his hand beneath Krad's concealed one, curling his index finger and hooking it into the hem of the pure white material. Krad watched, his eyes hungry, as Dark turned the simple act of glove-shedding into something more sensual.

Dipping his head down, Dark pecked his lips against Krad's knuckles, eliciting a purr. Pleased, he slowly began to peel away the white cloth, presenting each inch of skin with a soft, tender kiss. Once the glove itself had been done away with, Dark went about kissing the tips of Krad's fingers.

Krad - as Dark had known he would - bit back a moan.

Smirking, Dark dropped Krad's hand to his side and repeated his actions on the other. Once the first glove's mate found its way to the floor, Dark cradled Krad's palm in the curves of bent fingers and kissed down petal-soft knuckles until he reached the tips of slender fingers. Dark parted his lips and slid his snake of a tongue to the pad of Krad's index finger, licking gently.

"Dark…" Krad murmured the name of his counterparthis other half and soon to be his lover once again.

Talented lips suckled lightly on the end of Krad's slim digit. Dark teased the skin with his teeth, and when he brought it further into his mouth, delivered a playful little nip.

Krad moaned.

Those gorgeous fingers had always been a weak spot of Krad's, and Dark was so glad he remembered.

Through Dark's playful torture upon Krad's long fingers, the blond entity inched Dark down onto the bed sheets, asserting his dominance, pinning Dark down.

Long blond hair moved across Dark's shoulder as Krad lowered his head, craning down far enough to lay his lips against Dark's elegant neck.

It was Dark's turn to moan.

Krad grinned, a menacing look in his eye, the look of a child who had just stolen a cookie right before dinnertime against his mother's direct instructions to stay away from the jar.

"I remember your weak spots, too, _koibito_…"

Dark had no time to respond before Krad began to lay an assault of lips, tongue and teeth against his neck. All thoughts of teasing Krad's talented fingers fell right out of a figurative second story window.

Shifting beneath his counterpart, Dark arched his neck closer to Krad's doting lips. Broad, lightly tanned hands found their way to Krad's back, caressing the area just beside his shoulder blades where white wings once lay. They had been present on the surface, but there was no need for them here.

"I remember how sensitive you are here." Krad paused long enough to suck at the area just beneath Dark's chin.

Dark's breath hitched and Krad smiled again.

"And," Krad murmured against Dark's jaw as his still-wet fingers moved down Dark's front, trickling down until he reached a prominent hipbone. Krad caressed the skin there, daring to brush against Dark's pelvis before he returned his attention to Dark's side. "Here." Golden eyes peered into amethyst ones.

Dark bit his lip.

Krad really did remember.

"And here…" Krad's hand moved again, this time to graze his palm lightly against Dark's inner thigh.

Through the warming leather on Dark's legs, the thief could feel Krad's teasing hand, and he instinctively pressed up into those fingers.

Krad chuckled.

"You're so sensitive…"

Dark pushed up again, this time in a dry grind against Krad's lower half. Krad hissed, and Dark smirked. Bending his legs at the knee, Dark gave Krad an easier space to settle between - besides that, it was so much easier this way to rub his halfway-there erection against his lover's warm body.

"I missed you, Krad," Dark confessed in a hushed sort of whisper.

Craning down, Krad rested his lips just atop those of his counterpart. He murmured gently in return, "And I, you…"

Once more, Krad took the darker entity into a passionate embrace and an avid kiss. Krad's mouth was hungry and forceful, craving the taste and the feel of his other half, and Dark obliged with willing fervor.

Dark groaned into Krad's mouth as their lips parted and tongues lashed. He hadn't even noticed the blond beginning to do away with his hip-hugging leather pants until they were long gone, exposing his tan skin to the night air and wandering hands.

Dark bucked against him.

Krad held him down.

Withdrawing his tongue from that tempting cavern, Krad moved down, licking a wet trail down Dark's chest, stopping only to toy with his nipples, to which Dark groaned in pleasure. Sucking lightly on the pink rounds of skin, Krad teased the tender flesh with the tip of his tongue.

Dark moaned again, fisting his hands into long, wild strands of golden blond.

When Krad moved his head further down over Dark's muscled structure, Dark dared to peer down and watch. Violet eyes glazed with desire looked on as Krad kissed, licked and nipped at the skin around Dark's prominent erection. Those taunting lips purposely avoided their main target.

Dark panted with impatience.

Krad snickered.

"Still unwilling to wait for your pleasure,_ koibito_?" Krad asked. He ghosted his tongue over the length of his lover's sizable member, and Dark sucked in a long breath.

"I've been waiting years for you, moron," Dark bit out, albeit playfully.

Krad laughed again.

"True…"

Golden eyes moved up, gazing upon Dark's love-and-lust-struck face with tenderif lustfully zealouscare.

"Considering that, I'll save my teasing for later."

No sooner had the words spilled from those tempting lips; Krad's warm, moist mouth encompassed the head of Dark's erection and gave him one good suck. Dark had to fist the sheets beneath him to keep from losing all control. He had waited for far too long to feel that sort of pleasure again. The pleasure that came with blond hair, white wings and stunning amber eyes.

The pleasure only Krad could bring.

Dark's head fell back in a moan. His eyes shut and the muscles of his thighs began to tremble. Krad knew just how to work Dark's erection, and Dark, a willing victim, surrendered his flesh to the will of his counterpart.

Krad moved his head in a steady pace, his lips wound tight around Dark's throbbing member. His tongue cradled the shaft, stroked it delicately, while his lips worked fervently, hungrily to bring his lover pleasure.

"Krad," Dark groaned the name of his other half. His hand found its way to thick blond hair and gripped lightly at the long, flaxen strands. "Oh, my- Ngh… Krad…"

Slender fingers moved up Dark's chest, tickling gently, teasing his collarbone. Finally, those same fingertips began grazing Dark's lower lip and the violet-haired entity knew what was expected of him. Dark parted his lips and Krad dipped two slim fingers between them.

Dark stroked the intruding digits with his tongue, each time adding more and more layers of saliva. The pads of those soft fingers pressed playfully against Dark's tongue, and when a moan left Dark's throat from the combined taste and feel of his lover's skin, Krad finally pulled away to breathe.

Panting lightly, Krad licked at his lips, licked at the tip of his lover's erection. He too moaned in the throes of utter bliss. It was while the blond regained his breath that he pulled those long fingers, slicked with saliva from Dark's moist, breathless lips. Lowering his head, Krad kissed tenderly along Dark's hipbone, nudging Dark's legs apart until his lover's position had shifted from vulnerable to helpless.

How it pleased Krad to see Dark this way! It pleasured him not only by visual stimuli, but also by the mental prospect that he was the only one who had ever seen Dark in this licentious position. The only one who _would_ ever see Dark in this manner.

No mortal could ever pleasure Dark this way. Especially not a mortal _girl_. Perish the thought - Krad would sooner die before he allowed such a thing. Anger had stolen Dark away from him once before, anger and confusion, and for what? To lose decades of time? To grow farther apart from his beloved counterpart?

Never again.

Hell or high water wouldn't take Dark away from him this time.

Krad would make sure of that.

Krad heard his name being called as the tips of slicked fingers began slip-sliding against Dark's tightly wound entrance; one that had suffered its fair share of neglect thanks to years without the company of another man. Playful, Krad licked from the apex of his lover's hipbone until he could swirl his hot tongue in the midst of a tender navel.

Dark cried out as one slim finger pressed inside of his recesses, the walls of which made quick work of clamping down around the intruder.

God, how tight he was…

Was there ever a time when Dark felt so good?

Had he simply forgotten?

Probably.

Fifty years of wasted time, wasted breath…

Krad inwardly vowed to make up for that. With any other being, such a mistake on his part would be discarded and forgottenKrad simply wouldn't care. But Dark made all the difference in the world.

Krad cared about Dark.

Krad _loved_ Dark with every fiber of his being.

It was high time to prove that to him all over again.

Once Krad had assured himself that Dark's inner walls had acclimatized to their situation a little more, he added another digit into the tight canal. Only then did he begin to motion his hand - back and forth, in and out, breaching and stretching Dark's muscles for the things yet to come.

Krad's erection strained against his pants. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, how much longer he could go on craving Dark the way he was, but the sound of Dark's pleasured moans reminded him: Patience is a virtue.

"Krad…"

"Does it feel good, love?" Krad murmured against Dark's muscled stomach. Amber eyes looked up, greeted with the most delicious of sights; Dark's hair in his eyes, his face contorted with pleasure, brow furrowed, licking at his dry lips.

Dark nodded fervently.

Krad doubled his efforts. Hooking his fingers, he pushed deeper into Dark's warm alcove, searching. When at last he had found the obscure crux inside of his lover, one that he knew would give him pleasure, he focused his thrusting fingers there.

Dark bucked against Krad's touch, near desperation in his tone as he cried out for more.

"Krad…! Oh, God, yes… More… Please, more…"

Through the idle little murmurs to his lover - phrases of both love and lust, ones that made Dark flush a becoming shade of pink - Krad licked and pecked at Dark's erection, refusing to bring him too much stimulation. That would have to wait. They would finish together.

"Dark…"

It was Krad's turn to whisper the name of his counter part.

"Dark, are you ready for me?"

Golden eyes searched violet ones, met with a nod as Dark's hands worked to pull Krad up a little more.

"More than ready," the amethyst-eyed entity murmured, heat encompassing his voice.

Krad grinned, more than just his mind at ease to hear those words.

"It's your turn, then," Krad told Dark in a whisper as he leaned down, his hands to the bed sheets, his lips hovering just over Dark's own as he spoke.

Dark knew what was expected of him now, and he wasted no time in complying.

Once Krad had moved one arm away, Dark took the initiative to shift out from under him. Krad settled on his knees and Dark positioned himself before him. Without restraint, and without so much as a nervous pause, Dark pulled down Krad's stark white trousers until a sizable erection sprung free. No sooner did Dark crane forward and swallow the head of Krad's aching member did the blond groan in wanton abandon.

That mouth…

"Dark," Krad whispered, his tone husky. Warm lips moved further down his length and he sucked in one deep breath from behind gritted teeth.

"Just like that…"

Krad watched, contented to see Dark in such a position; held up on bent elbows, his legs stretched behind him, his back in a slender curve and accentuating the swell of his backside.

This patience thing was starting to wear on Krad's nerves. Originally, Dark giving Krad oral pleasure was only to compensate for the lack of any other lubrication. Now, Krad's means were turning into something more carnal, and he had to fight back the urge to ram farther into that gorgeously opened mouth and finish himself off right there.

Patience won out, however.

Dark coated Krad's member with generous deposits of saliva, sucking lightly at the crown of his erection, and then sucking hard at the base of it. He had never had any difficulty taking in every last inch of Krad into his mouth before, and - surprisingly enough, what with their _endless_ separation - he suffered no trouble with it now, either.

"Enough."

Krad's simple command was enough to beckon Dark's attention and compliance. Dark pulled away his lips, panting and flushed, his lips glistening with the sheen of his counterpart's pre-come and his own saliva.

"Lie down," Krad instructed, "legs spread."

A grin crawled onto Krad's pallor while he watched his lover obeyDark laid back as he was asked; legs bent, thighs apart, revealing to Krad his vulnerable state. Krad shivered at the sight.

"Krad," Dark panted, brushing strands of dark violet away from the faint blush on his face. "Hurry. Please… Make love to me, I can't wait anymore…"

Krad immediately dropped over his lover; his hips nestled between spread legs. Blond hair fell over both of his finely sculpted shoulders, curtaining them, shielding them from nonexistent eyes at the window.

"Say my name again," murmured the blond entity, his lips ghosting Dark's mouth. Krad pressed the crown of his erection to Dark's entrance, but refrained from immediate entry until Dark complied.

Dark leaned up on his elbows, his lips brushing Krad's cheek. When at last he reached the shell of a porcelain ear, Dark murmured into it: "Krad…"

And that was all the incentive Krad needed.

Bringing his hands to either of Dark's broad hips, Krad steadied the body beneath him as he himself lunged forward. One fluid thrust was all it took to bury himself deep within Dark's recesses.

Both entities cried out at once; Krad from searing pleasure, Dark from searing pain.

In most other cases, Krad would have eased himself in gently. But that would have only prolonged the pain for his beloved other half. That was the last thing Krad wanted, to prolong the agony when he didn't need to. He had done that once before, to both himself and to Dark, when he chose to take the path of blind fury and despise the world and everyone in it.

Never again. Not to Dark.

Dark brought his broad hands to Krad's shoulders, gripping tightly; his eyes wound shut as he braced himself and fought through the discomfort. With tenderness that shocked even himself, Krad slipped his arms underneath Dark's own, pulling Dark up against himself, holding the other male in his arms. Krad cradled his counterpart gently, amber eyes watching Dark's expression with great diligence. He himself had to work through the urge not to slam into him right then and there, but that was sure to be nothing compared to the pain Dark endured.

Dark whimpered.

"Shh," Krad shushed him gently as he showered Dark's neck with soft kisses. "I'm sorry, love… The pain will pass."

Dark could do little more than hold back his strangled groans, grip at Krad's hair, pant heavily for the breath he had lost when Krad shoved into him.

Carefully, Krad laid Dark back down against the bed sheets. Krad paused only to wrap one of Dark's legs around his waist before he leaned over him again, kissing his lips, his face, every part of Dark's features available to him.

"K- Krad…" Dark bit his lip tightly, writhing beneath his counterpart in what seemed to Krad to be eagerness. Had his pain really dissipated so quickly? He thought to ask, but Dark kissed him and rendered words futile.

With the pent-up anxiousness, the passion that had clogged his veins for so long, Dark kissed his blond other half, and Krad reciprocated with equaled ardor. Parted lips elicited hungry tongues that lashed together, and Krad's shoulders quivered in the slightest from the tiny sensations it secreted.

Krad took his cue and pulled his hips back, receiving a barren whimper from his counterpart. Eager to soothe that aching void, Krad lulled back in, shivering. The slickness encompassing his manhood proved a lot for him to handle. Dark groaned in correspondence, chewing gently on Krad's lower lip, eliciting soft sighs.

Assured that Dark's period of discomfort had long since been willed away, Krad set a steady pace for himself. Taking things slow to start; he rocked his hips back and forth at a gentle pace for his still-adjusting lover, receiving the softest of moans from Dark's busy lips.

Krad drew his mouth away. Playful, only his tongue remained to openly lap at Dark's eager tongue. Hungry for it, Dark sucked it back into his mouth until Krad consented to kiss him again. Dark's broad hands lathered into obscenely soft blond hair, stroking, gripping when a thrust into his body resulted in a tremor or pleasure.

When at last they separated for precious air, both of their needs had grown considerably harder to ignore. Dark urged for a quicker pace by rocking his hips up against Krad's own, and Krad, oh-so-willing to oblige, propelled harder, faster. Before long, the blond had Dark writhing in pleasure, had him bucking up against him in wanton abandonment, crying out in time with Krad's synchronized rocking motion.

Tanned hands wandered Krad's body, seeking out every hard surface, every soft inch of skin he could. Short fingernails scratched on occasion, eliciting sweet, sweet gasps from Krad's slightly parted lips.

"Dark…" Krad purred the name of his lover, beckoning Krad to lean up. One elbow planted into the mattress, the opposing arm slung over Krad's neck, supporting his weight as Dark assaulted Krad's neck with his lips and tongue.

"Ngh… Oh, yes… Dark…"

"Krad…"

Dark panted, puffs of air hitting the skin he licked, chilling the alabaster flesh, making Krad shudder. When Dark laid his teeth against the side of his lover's throat, biting down with enough pressure to provoke shades of pink and raw red, Krad cried out particularly deeply.

"Dark…! Keep doing that… Keep doing it…"

Obligingly, Dark chewed and sucked against Krad's neck, soft enough to prevent any serious damage, but hard enough to leave his mark. Krad's groans grew heavier as he thrust into his other half, Dark's breathing quickened, deepened, and hitched in his throat on occasion.

"Krad, I'm close… So close…"

Taking advantage of Dark's position, Krad slipped his arms beneath him and hoisted him up a little more. He paused in his motion. Krad folded his legs beneath him and settled back on them, with Dark left to straddle his waist. When at last they resumed their fervent pace against one another, Krad was greeted with a warmer depth, a tighter canal.

Dark gazed down upon his lover with hazy eyes. Those gorgeous amethyst orbs told a story of both lust and love - oddly similar, but so different. They drew Krad in like the flame to his moth and he stared at them, stared at those endless pools as he made love to him.

Dropping his hand between them, Krad circled Dark's length with slender fingers. Dark gasped, and Krad grinned. Pumping Dark's aching manhood with its pearly droplets of pre-come as an added stimulant, Krad synchronized the motions of his hips to the ones of his hand, balancing out their pleasure.

When at last their groans had filled the room, the sheets a mess thanks to the ardor of their lovemaking, Krad felt the urgent need creep over him. Krad moved faster.

"Come for me, Dark," Krad murmured heatedly as he gazed into those obscenely attractive eyes. Dark had since taken to moving his lower half in time with the ministrations of his lover, thrusting down when Krad thrust up, and it left his hair in a delightful mess. Left his countenance tussled and so gorgeous…

"Come with me."

Krad's long fingers coaxed Dark's raging erection, his own manhood working at pleasuring him from the inside out. All the while, his own peak of pleasure began to pool in his lower half, urging him on, causing a fervent jerk to his body.

"Krad… Ahh… Krad, Krad… Oh_ God_, Krad…" Dark spoke Krad's name over and over, staring at him through the fog of pleasure as he ground down against his length. Dark took in all of what Krad had to offer and Krad gave it willingly. Anything for Dark.

Anything.

"_Krad_!"

Dark spilt over the edge with a loud, arduous moan. He gripped Krad's shoulders tight, balanced his weight, and then threw his head back, crying out, straining his vocal chords. His hips convulsed, his muscles went into an orgasmic spasm. His hard, aching member, stroked by Krad's loving, doting fingers, brought to release at last.

And that was all it took for Krad.

"_Dark!_"

Krad's head bowed forward, forehead to Dark's collarbone as he milked what remained of Dark's orgasm. With his lover's body closing around him like a vise, he too reached his end. With husky gasps and breathy moans, Krad bucked up into his counterpart those few final times, his erection on fire. An electrical current ran up Krad's back and he shivered.

Once his nerves allowed for movement, Krad dragged his fingers along Dark's stomach and his chest, gathering up the evidence of his climax. Krad waited until he was sure his lover was looking on, and then brought the dripping fingers to his lips, licking them clean with the precision of a housecat.

Dark shuddered pleasantly.

"That… That was…" Dark could find no words.

Krad finished it for him, "Beyond comprehension…"

Long arms circled Krad's shoulders again, and Dark held him the way he hadn't dared for so many years. All of a sudden, with his other half so close, with them so intimate and so _close__ again_, the gap in Dark's aching heart began to close.

"I don't want to leave here," Dark murmured into Krad's ear. Longing drenched that tone, but Krad knew such a request could never be fulfilled. Dark knew it, too.

"Dark…" Krad pulled back a little, enough to gaze upon that beautiful face, and he smiled. While in most cases, that curl of his lips was sinister and maniacal; this one was of warmth and tender care. No-one would have thought Krad to be capable of such emotion.

Only Dark.

"Patience,_ koibito_, patience."

Dark sighed. "You and your patience…"

Long fingers combed through strands of blond, and Krad chuckled.

"My love… Satoshi will find his way to Little Niwa eventually. And when that happens-"

"We'll have bodies of our own…"

Dark smirked and lowered his forehead to Krad's.

"Thinking of us without tamers is so weird," Dark confessed.

"Surreal." Krad had a considerably larger vocabulary than Dark, and he made sure Dark knew it. Dark only rolled his eyes.

"Soon, my love."

Doting fingers stroked Dark's back with gentle care. Dark shivered. Right where Krad was touching was a place reserved for the wings he never used, and particularly sensitive.

"It's best they don't know about this," Krad muttered ruefully.

Dark nodded. "But how? What are we supposed to do? Just… keep up the game? That we hate each other?"

A sigh from Krad, and Dark immediately frowned.

"I know what Satoshi wants. And I know how to manipulate him. He runs from me as often as he can, and right to Little Niwa. That counts for something. This is the generation, Dark, I know it. The curse will be over soon."

"But what about_now_? I don't think I can wait anymore, Krad…"

Golden eyes looked up.

Dark stroked Krad's face with the pad of his thumb.

"I've been without you for ages. You want me to do it again?"

When at last words were back on his side, Krad reached down to take Dark's hand into his. Fingers laced, Krad brought Dark's knuckles to his lips.

"It will try both of us, I know. Living without you again… will be Hell if ever there was one."

Dark lowered his forehead to Krad's shoulder, eyes closed, nuzzling into his baby soft skin.

"But we'll manage… And I promise you, Dark, with everything I am, that we'll have our own bodies. Soon, very soon…"

"How can you be so sure…?"

"Because," Krad reassured his love with a peck of his lips to his forehead, "you know as well as I do what Little Niwa wants."

Dark smiled a moment later.

"If he doesn't, I'll remind him…"

Krad chuckled.

"I won't let them keep us separated, Dark. I promise."

They lay down after that, silence befalling the two. Content with the silence, they stroked each other's hair, gazed into one another's eyes until at last, Krad's strength dwindled.

Krad could no longer keep the illusion. With a heavy heart, Krad had bid farewell to his lover, his counterpart. Dark returned to the surface world where Niwa lay unconscious, waiting for him to return, and Krad let the apparition of their love nest die.

Life resumed normally for Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi, neither one any the wiser about what was going on with their angelic other halves.

Now, all there was left was the wait.

The wait and the hope that their plans would go over well.

Satoshi and Daisuke had to fall in love, or there was no more hope for the two angels until the next generation of Hikari and Niwa.

They couldn't wait that long.

They_ wouldn't_ wait that long.


End file.
